Still the Same
by talithaa
Summary: [HIATUS] Luhan yang ditinggalkan orang tuannya akhirnya bertemu Sehun. Teman yang semata-mata menjahilinya untuk mendekatinya. Luhan pun menyadari perasaannya pada Sehun dan Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Luhan menerimannya. Namun semua hubungan tak selalu berjalan dengan lancar. Semua bisa terjadi. Apakah mereka bisa bertahan ? HUNHAN/GENDERSWITCH/ROMANCE/FAMILY/RATEDM
1. Chapter 1

_trdanszhafran present..._

.

.

.

.

.

STILL THE SAME

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan_

 _-and other pairing cast-_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family_

 _Rated : M_

 _Author : trdanszhafran_

 _WARNING!_

 _/Genderswitch/HUNHAN/_

 _TYPO(s)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I sincerely hope you, you still love me or not I do not know. But I tried to forget you, and these feelings will always be with you.

 _STILL THE SAME LOVE YOU AND WHATEVER HAPPENS. LET'S FIGHT THEM TOGETHER_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 1

Saat itu terlihat seorang anak sedang merenung di kamarnya. Ia terlihat memeluk kakinya dan menundukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia anak yang arogan, egois dan keras kepala. Tapi suatu hal yang terjadi padanya saat ini membuat hatinya berdenyut. Ia terisak. Malam yang sepi, cahaya bulan yang menyinari tubuhnya dan bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam yang indah dengan suara pecahan berbagai benda menemaninya malam ini. Malam ini benar-benar mencengkam untuknya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar malam ini dan ia bersama adik kecilnya di kamarnya meringkuk ketakutan. Orang tuanya sering bertengkar tapi tak seperti sekarang. Ia butuh sandaran. Ia butuh penyemangat hidup. Ia butuh semuanya yang sedang ia butuhkan sekarang.

PRANGG!

Lagi-lagi gelas menjadi sasaran kemarahan orang tuanya. Ia semakin terisak. Dahinya dipenuhi peluh dan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ia benci menangis. Namun air mata _sialan_ itu tetap keluar layaknya air yang mengucur dari keran. Adiknya juga menangis. Mereka berdua ketakutan. Sampai pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan ibunya dengan keadaan kacau. Ibunya itu kemudian mendekati kedua anaknya.

"Ibu kenapa kesini?" tanya yang lebih tua dengan menjauhi ibunya yang semakin mendekatinya sedangkan adiknya hanya memanggil ibunya dengan suara yang diselingi isakannya.

"Tenang nak." Jawab Ibunya sambil melihat kedua anaknya yang terlihat sama kacaunya dengannya. Rambut yang berantakan, baju yang lusuh dan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua mata kesayangannya itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ibunya tersenyum pada kedua anaknya.

"Ibu berhenti. Aku takut pada Ibu. Jangan dekati kami!" ujar yang lebih tua dengan nada yang terdengar sangat ketakutan bahkan bibirnya dan badanya tak berhenti bergetar. Ia memeluk adiknya yang sedang ketakutan sama dengannya.

"Tak apa Lu. Ibu tak akan memarahimu." Jawab Ibunya tenang. Ya, anak yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan dengan memeluk adiknya itu bernama Luhan atau lebih tepatnya Xi Luhan. Ibunya yang sempat berhenti mendekati keduanya pun berjalan kembali. Keduanya masih ketakutan. Mereka takut Ibunya akan melakukan sesuatu pada mereka terutama pada yang lebih tua. Luhan sempat melirik ibunya yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Ibunya pun merengkuh tubuh lelah kedua anaknya.

"Kalian tahu Ibu sangat sayang pada kalian. Kalian kedua putra Ibu yang sangat Ibu banggakan. Ibu bangga dengan kalian. Maafkan Ibu telah berbuat kasar, memarahi maupun melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti kalian. Ibu minta maaf." Ujar Ibu mereka- _Luhan, Luna-,_ kedua putrinya yang sangat ia sayangi. Keduanya semakin terisak dipelukan hangat Ibunya.

"Ibuuu..." guama si kecil yang umurnya terpaut 6 tahun dengan Luhan. Yang sekarang berumur 13 tahun. Walaupun ia sudah cukup besar, Luna tetaplah Luna yang manja yang tak ada bedanya dengan yang lebih tua, Luhan. Keduannya sama-sama manja, keras kepala, egois.

"Lulu juga sayang Ibu." Ujar Luhan masih dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata rusanya. Ibunya tak dapat menahan air matanya yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan dan akhirnya air mata berharganya itu keluar sekarang.

"Ibu sayang kalian." Gumam Ibunya kembali. "Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur. Kalian tidurlah dikamar ini dulu. Jangan menangis lagi _huhh.._ " ujar Ibunya lembut dan ini pertama kalinya Luhan dan Luna mendengar Ibunya berkata lembut seperti ini. Biasanya ia mengumpat mereka berdua. Ibunya pun melepaskan pelukan mereka namunbaju yang ia pakai ditarik oleh si bungsu. "Ibu jangan pergi!" ujar si bungsu pada Ibunya.

"Ibu tak akan pergi Luna." Jawab Ibunya terkekeh melihat tingkah si bungsu.

"Lalu, Ibu akan kemana?" tanya Luna pada Ibunya.

"Ibu ingin keluar sebentar menemani Ayah dan juga berbicara dengan ayah." Jawab Ibunya tenang dengan senyum yag terpatri di wajahnya. Mendengar kata Ayah Luhan menegang sesaat.

"Tidak! Ibu tak boleh keluar menemani ayah. Ibu harus menemani kita berdua disini. Kita takut bu. Lagipula kita juga khawatir jika Ayah memukul atau mencelakai ibu lagi." Kata Luhan dengan raut muka memohon pada Ibunya yang disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ibunya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Tidak Lu. Lulu jangan khawatir pada Ibu. Ibu akan baik-baik saja. Ayah sayang Ibu, jadi Ibu tak akan dipukul atau dicelakai Ayah Lu. Ibu yakin akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi bu..."

"Mengertilah kali ini Luhan. Kau sudah besar. Ibu tinggal dulu ya. Jaga adikmu baik-baik." Ujar Ibunya membuat Luhan menghela nafas dengan melihat kepergian Ibunya meninggalkan keduanya yang sedang ketakutan di kamar.

" _Ibu benar! Aku sudah besar. Aku harus bersikap dewasa. Aku harus menjaga Luna."_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia pun merengkuh tubuh adiknya dan membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua di kasur empuk king size miliknya.

"Ayo tidur Luna. Besok kita sekolah."

"Luna akan absen besok."

"Tidak Luna. Kita akan tetap berangkat seperti biasa. Besok juga hari pertama kita berangkat Luna. Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah di Hansim Junior School, _kan?_ "

"Tapi Eonni..."

"Nanti Ibu marah."

"Baiklah." Jawab Luna pasrah. Ia pun menutupkan matanya di pelukkan Eonninya. Luhan diam-diam tersenyum kecil. "Selamat tidur Luna-ya."

.

.

.

 _Satu tahun Kemudian..._

"Eonni bangun!" Ujar Luna membangunkan Eonninya yang tertidur lelap bahkan saat ia selesai bersiap-siap dan tinggal sarapan. Sejak kejadian malam mencekam yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu, ia tak melihat Ayah dan Ibunya dirumah dan hanya melihat beberapa maid. Ia ingat akan pesan Ibunya, _"Ibu akan baik-baik saja. Ayah sayang Ibu, jadi Ibu tak akan dipukul atau dicelakai Ayah. Ibu yakin akan baik-baik saja."_ Seperti itu lah kira-kira yang Ibu katakan satu tahun yang lalu membuat hatinya mencelos merasakan sakit itu kembali. Ia sedikit khawatir tapi ia terus mengingat pesan itu dan senyuman Ibunya. Lagipula Orang tuanya tetap akan kembali kerumah yang ia tinggali sekarang. Ia tak tau kapan tapi ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Sebentar Luna, Eonni akan menyusul setelah kau mandi." Jawab Luhan malas. Luhan bukan tipikal orang yang bangun pagi kemudian merentangkan badannya dan beranjak dari kasur untuk membuka jendela dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tepampang jelas di depan matanya. Ingat, IA BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU. Luna mendengus tak percaya mendengar apa yang Eonninya katakan dan merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"Hell! Eonni aku bahkan sudah siap tinggal sarapan dan berangkat." Ujarnya denngan jengkel."Apa? Kau sudah siap? Dan siapa yang mengajarimu berkata Hell? Kau masih kecil jadi tak boleh mengumpat." Gertak Luhan.

"Aku sudah siap tinggal sarapan yang belum Eonni. Dan jika kau ingin tau siapa yang mengajariku berkata seperti itu. Aku akan memberitahumu. Ia adalah kau Eonni cantikku." Jawab Luna berbisik pada Luhan dibagian akhirnya yang membuat muka Luhan merah padam. Marah dan kesal. Luna yang melihat perbedaan wajah Eonninya itu langsung berlari kelantai bawah dan menyambar roti yang berada di meja dan meminum sedikit susu yang katanya dapat membuatnya semakin tinggi itu yang dibuatkan oleh maidnya.

"XI LUNA!" Geram Luhan.

"EONNI! AKU BERANGKAT DULU DIANTAR PAMAN SONG. OKE?" ujar Luna berteriak dari lantai bawah, sedikit takut mendengar suara Luhan yang berubah drastis dari Eonninya yang biasa ia temui. Wajah Luhan yang masih seperti kepiting rebus itu mereda. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menengok ke lantai bawah dan tak mendapati adiknya disana. Adiknya yang baru keluar itu pun lupa akan sesuatu. Ia membuka pintu rumah dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menggenggam kenop pintu dan berkata, "AKU MENYAYANGIMU EONNI. I LOVE YOU!" ujarnya sambil menatap Eonninya yang berada di dekat tangga sambil memberikan _flying kiss_ pada kakak tersayangnya itu dan segera menutup pintu dengan kasar dan berlari menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah barunya. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

Selama lima bulan, Luhan hanya hidup dengan adiknya. Orang tua mereka pergi tak tahu kemana dan tak mau tahu kemana. Saat bulan pertama ditinggalkan orang tuannya Luna begitu rewel dan sering menangis. Ia juga. Namun ia menyadari satu hal bahwa Orang tua mereka tak sayang dengan mereka. Mereka pergi tak berpamitan bahkan tak sempat memberi tahu mereka. Sejak kejadian malam itu, Luhan sedikit trauma. Namun, sekarang ia bisa hidup di mansion mewahnya tanpa Orang tua mereka yang menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak. Ia hanya ditemani beberapa maid yang berberat hati jika meninggalkan Tuan dan Nyonya Muda mereka. Ia bertemu keluarganya, ia tetap berkomunikasi pada keluarganya namun hanya Kakeknya, Neneknya, Pamannya atau Bibinya yang sangat mempedulikan dan memprioritaskan mereka berdua- _Luhan dan Luna-_. Ia sudah 10 bulan mencari ibunya tidak orang tuanya namun ia menyerah. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sekarang ia sudah bahagia bersama orang-orang yang mau menemaninya.

.

.

.

Saat ini sedang terlihat Luhan sedang mengejar seorang pria yang berperawakan tinggi dan rambut hitam yang menghiasinya. Luhan dengan matanya yang melototmengejar pria tersebut dan tak lupa tangannya yang membawa sapu sedikit membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Namun si pria yang sedari tadi ia kejar hanya berlari mengelilingi ruang kelas dan tertawa kecil melihat Luhan marah akibat ulahnya. Ya, mereka kejar-kejaran seperti itu karena si pria yang bernama Sehun itu mengoda dan menjahili Luhan. Ia mencubit pipi Luhan dan berkata ia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan yang seketika membuat telinga Luhan panas, otaknya panas, dadanya berapi-api dan wajahnya yang sudah sangat kesal dengan pria yang sekarang ia kejar. Karena hampir setiap harinya, Oh Sehun selalu menggoda atau menjahili Luhan. Ia selalu membalas perbuatan Sehun seperti mengejarnya, memukulinya dangan sapu atau apapun itu.

"YAKKK! OH SEHUNNNNN! KESINI KAU!" teriak Luhan membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas menutup telingannya masing-masing melindungi dari teriakan Luhan yang sangat dahsyat. Sampai akhirnya.

"Tertangkap kau Oh Sehun!" ujar Luhan menyeringai ketika akhirnya berhasil menggapai kaos hitam yang dipakai Sehun hari ini. Sehun pun nyengir dan berkata, "Maafkan aku Lu. Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Aigooo...Sehun meminta maaf pada Lulu ya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang ia pasang sepolos mungkin.

"Iya Lu, Sehun minta maaf. Maafkan aku ya Lu?" Ujar Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon. "Sehun tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sambungnya.

"Kau berlebihan Hun." Cibir sahabat Sehun, Kai yang duduk dibangkunya melihat drama ala Sehun dan Luhan.

"Iya. Lulu maafkan. Tapi ada syaratnya." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun.

" _Ya Tuhan, mereka sangat berlebihan_." Cibir Kai (lagi) dalam hati melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang sangat berlebihan.

"Apa syaratnya Lu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan dengan tatapan yang ia buat sepolos mungkin. Luhan pun mengetuk jarinya di dagunya tanda sedang berpikir. Luhan pun menyeringai ketika mempunyai sebuah ide yang sangat briliant menurutnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju dua kursi kosong dan duduk disalah satu kursi tersebut.

"Eummm...Sehun sekarang duduk disini." Ujar Luhan polos sambil menepuk kursi yang disampingnya. Sehun pun berjalan menuju kursi tersebut. Dan ia duduk dikursi tersebut.

" _Dasar rusa!"_ cibir Sehun dalam hati.

"Apa syaratnya Lu?"

"Sehun menutup mata Sehun yaa...Sehun juga tak boleh pergi dari kursi ini."

"Oke Lu."

Sehun pun menutup matanya. Luhan menyeringai dan mempersiapkan sapunya. Sapu tersebut pun mendarat di badan Sehun tepatnya dilengannya.

"Aww...Sakit Lu." Ujar Sehun dengan Luhan yang terus-terusan memukulnya dengan sapu tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti memukul Sehun karena merasa sudah puas. Sehun masih meringis kesakitan.

"Lu, kau terlalu kencang memukulku asal kau tau." Ujar Sehun pada Luhan dan kembali meringis.

"Itu belum seberapa Sehun." Ujar Luhan tak peduli dengan keadaan Sehun. Sehun pun melirik Kai, ia meliriknya dengan tatapan memohon untuk menjahili Luhan kembali. Kai pun tersenyum dan mengangkat ibu jarinya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"YA TUHAN! APA INI LUHAN YANG MELAKUKANNYA?" tanya Kai pada Sehun, akting. Kalian taulah. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan mencoba untuk tak peduli.

"KAU KETERLALUAN LU! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADA SEHUN SEDANGKAN SEBULAN YANG LALU IA BARU KELUAR DARI RUAMH SAKIT AKIBAT KECELAKAANNYA!" Geram Kai berusaha untuk tak terlihat kalau ia sedang akting. Ia melirik Luhan tajam. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Luhan yang kelewatan pucat. Sehun yang melihatnya pun menyeringai dan, "Ahhh...Lenganku sakit." Keluhnya meronta dikursi yang ia duduki sejak Luhan memukulinya menggunakan sapu. Wajah Luhan semakin memucat.

" _Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Kalau nanti Sehun masuk rumah sakit bagaimana?"_ resah Luhan dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya ingin menghampiri Sehun dan meminta maaf, namun karena kegengsiannya yang terlalu tinggi. Ia tak melakukan itu. Namun ia mengenyampingkan kegengsiannya itu. Dan sekarang pemandangan yang jarang terlihat sepertinya terjadi. Sekarang Luhan dengan memasang wajah angkuhnya berjalan menuju Sehun.

"Berdiri!" perintah Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menunduk.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membentaknya ketika ia sedang sakit seperti ini Lu!" cibir Kai pada Luhan dan Kai sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan tawa melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah kemudian memasang wajah angkuhnya kembali.

"Kau minggir!" desis Luhan pada Kai yang duduk tepat disamping kursi yang Sehun dudukki. Kai pun beranjak dan pergi menuju tempat duduknya sambil menahan tawa mengingat ekspresi Luhan tadi. Luhan pun segera duduk disamping Sehun dan menghela nafas. Kemudian...

"Sehun mana yang sakit _hmmm_?" tanya Luhan lembut pada Sehun yang sedang mati-matian menahan tawa seperti Kai yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Semua teman-temannya bahkan menahan tawa dan ada seseorang yang kelepasan tertawa dan yang paling menyeramkan Luhan mendengarnya. Luhan pun menengok dan memperhatikan orang tersebut, "Diam kau!" desis Luhan tajam membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas meneguk ludahnya kasar. "B-b-baik." Jawab orang tersebut tergagap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Luahn pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sehun kembali.

"Sehunna, mana yang sakit _hmmm_?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun mengabaikan tatapan semua orang yang ada di kelasnya.

"Disini Lu!" jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk lengannya dengan polos.

"Disini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Luhan pun menyentuh lengan Sehun.

" _akhhh..."_ ringis Sehun berpura-pura ketika Luhan menyentuh lengannya. Wajah Luhan berubah cemas mendengar ringisan Sehun.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun sambil menatap manik hitam Sehun. Setelah ia sadari ternyata Sehun tampan juga. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang memompa darah sangat cepat, pipinya memanas dan munculah semburat merah di pipinya. Sehun juga merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan.

" _sial.._ " umpat Luhan dalam hati.

CHU~

Tiba-tiba tak tahu kenapa. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas atau lebih tepatnya mengecupnya. Ia hannya mengikuti instingnya. Ia benar-benar membeku sekarang dan semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut memekik tertahan bahkan Kai yang notabennya teman Sehun sejak kecil juga tak menyangka teman kecilnya tersebut akan melakukan hal itu. Pipi Luhan semakin memerah. Sehun juga. Mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu yang sama yang sangat jarang terjadi di kehidupan mereka. Luhan sangat membeku sekarang. Ia tak bisa berkedip bahkan menggerakkan tangannya atau apapun.

" _ini benar-benar gila..."_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Luhan pun mengerjapkan matanya, meraba bibirnya dan menyadari sesuatu.

"OMO! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" teriak Luhan membuat Sehun kembali sadar dan berusaha tenang.

"OH SEHUN KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" teriak Luhan pada Sehun yang sedari tadi mematung dihadapannya. Sehun benar-benar ketakutan. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku Lu!" ujar Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang teriak-teriak tak jelas. Luhan yang sedang berteriak-teriak tentang ciuman pertamanya yang dicuri Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sangat tampan. Ia tak menyadari mukannya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus kembali.

" _tolong aku Tuhan!"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

 **Haiiiiii!**

 **Maaf ya nge-publish cerita baru. Oh ya, maaf nggak ngupdate Our Life. Sebenarnya aku udah bingung sihh cerita Our Life tu bakal kayak gimana. Dan sekarang aku ngepublish cerita baru. Baca ya!**

 **Oh ya readers!**

 **Setuju nggak kalau nih FF dilanjutin?**

 **Setuju nggak kalau Our Life dihapus karena aku dah kagak tau jalan ceritanya bakal gimana? Hehehehehe/digampar readers...**

 **Sebenernya aku sayang sih, Our Life harus dihapus padahal ceritanya udah sampe Chapter 7. Aku terserah kalian aja nih para readers. Nanti aku itung yang setuju sama yang nggak.**

 **Oh ya, maaf juga kalo aku update FF nya agak lama karena ini kan udah semester 2, aku juga kudu fokus sama pelajaran dan aku itu ditingkat akhir. Besok akhir bulan itu udah mulai ujian bikin gua mual aja deh ngomongin ujian. Tapi author harus fokus. Ibu author bilang kalo author main hpnya setelah pulang sekolah sampe adzan maghrib berkumandang ciealahhhh...**

 **Dan juga author itu pulangnya sore. Setiap senin-kamis itu pulang jam 3 dan jumat sabtu jam 1. Jadi tolong ngertiin author ya...gara-gara ujian yang jadi tanggungannya hp sama laptpnya author huhuhuuu.../meluksuho/**

 **Sekali lagi maaf ya... yaudah itu aja basa-basi author yang bisa author sampe-in.**

 **Bye-byeeee!**

 **Thankyou!**

 **Jangan lupa Review sama di favorit &follow ya! Author usahain buat update secepetnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

_trdanszharfan present..._

.

.

.

.

.

STILL THE SAME

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan_

 _-and other pairing cast-_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family_

 _Rated : M_

 _Author : trdanszhafran_

 _WARNING!_

 _GENDERSWITCH/HUNHAN/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I sincerely hope you, you still love me or not I do not know. But I tried to forget you, and these feelings will always be with you. _STILL THE SAME LOVE YOU AND WHATEVER HAPPENS. LET'S FIGHT THEM TOGETHER_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _CHU~_

 _Tiba-tiba tak tahu kenapa. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas atau lebih tepatnya mengecupnya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Ia benar-benar membeku sekarang dan semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut memekik tertahan bahkan Kai yang notabennya teman Sehun sejak kecil juga tak menyangka teman kecilnya tersebut akan melakukan hal itu. Pipi Luhan semakin memerah. Sehun juga. Mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu yang sama yang sangat jarang terjadi di kehidupan mereka. Luhan sangat membeku sekarang. Ia tak bisa berkedip bahkan menggerakkan tangannya atau apapun._

" _ini benar-benar gila..." gumam Sehun dalam hati._

 _Luhan pun mengerjapkan matanya, meraba bibirnya dan menyadari sesuatu._

" _OMO! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" teriak Luhan membuat Sehun kembali sadar dan berusaha tenang._

" _OH SEHUN KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" teriak Luhan pada Sehun yang sedari tadi mematung dihadapannya. Sehun benar-benar ketakutan. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang._

" _Itu juga ciuman pertamaku Lu!" ujar Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang teriak-teriak tak jelas. Luhan yang sedang berteriak-teriak tentang ciuman pertamanya yang dicuri Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sangat tampan. Ia tak menyadari mukannya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus kembali._

" _tolong aku Tuhan!" gumamnya dalam hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 2

"Luhan maaf..." gumam Sehun sedikit berlari mengejar Luhan yang ketus padanya. Ya, semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan menjadi ketus dan cuek. Sehun padahal sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali tapi Luhan selalu mengabaikannya kalau tidak ya menyuruhnya pergi untuk tak mengikutinya.

Luhan pun berbalik. "Oh Sehun jangan ikuti aku lagi!" desis Luhan tajam sambil berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Lu, aku membawa gimbab kesukaanmu..." ujar Sehun sambil menunjukkan kotak makan yang ia bawa. Sehun mengetahui kalau Luhan itu sangat suka gimbab. Luhan pun berbalik (lagi) dan menatap kotak makan yang Sehun bawa.

"Aku juga membawa jajangmyeon." Ujar Sehun kembali sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat kotak makan yang Sehun bawa membuatnya sedikit goyah. Ia tergoda.

"Kau maukan Lu?"

Luhan pun mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menengok kearah Sehun. Sehun yang sedang tersenyum bahagia karena rencananya berhasil langsung berdeham ketika Luhan melihat kearahnya.

"Ehmmm...Apa yang kau bawa hun?" tanya Luhan sedikit gengsi tapi mengingat perutnya yang sangat keroncongan banyak cacing berdemo ia mengenyampingkan kegengsiannya yang berada di level akut tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada Sehun. Mumpung makanan kesukaannya sedang berada di depan mata.

"Aku bawa gimbab sama jajangmyeon. Kau mau lu?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap lapar isi dalam kotak makan Sehun tersebut.

"Ehmmm...Baiklah." jawab Luhan sedikit angkuh dengan nada yang agak tinggi agar derajatnya tetap terjaga. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju kantin dan memakan bekal yang Sehun bawa di kantin. Luhan memakan gimbap dan jajangmyeon tersebut sangat lahap.

"Kau kerasukan ya Lu?" sindir Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disampingnya. Berkat sindiran Baekhyun, Luhan langsung berhenti melahap makanan tersebut dan menatapnya tajam.

" _Wae?_ " keluh Baekhyun ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Luhan yang sangat mengerikan baginya. Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali melahap jajangmyeon tersebut.

"Wahh...Kau sedang lapar ya rusa?" ejek Kai yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kalian benar-benar menganggu makan siangku!" bentak Luhan pada keduannya yang sedang merinding melihat Luhan.

"Baekhyunku sayang, labih baik kau temui Yodamu itu!" ujar Luhanpada Baekhyun tajam sambil menatapnya tajam dan beralih pada Kai. "Kai temanilah Kyungsoo yang sedang sendirian sana!" bentak Luhan pada Kai sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang makan sendirian di pojokan kantin.

"Wow. Calm down kijang!" ujar Baekhyun dan Kai pada Luhan sambil berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan pun menatap keduannya marah dan langsung memelototi keduannya yang bergidik ngeri sedangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka bertiga lebih fokusnya ke Luhan sedang menahan tawanya saat ini. Luhan pun memperingatkan mereka berdua. "Behati-hatilah jika bertemu padaku besok. Aku akan menyiapkan liang kubur kalian terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya tajam sambil memperlihatkan gerakan menggorok lehernya yang membuat Baekhyun dan Kai lari terbirit-birit. Tawa Sehun pun meledak. "Kau ternyata sangat menakutkan Lu." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung beralih pandangan pada Sehun dan menatapnya setajam mungkin. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Upss..."

Sehun pun berjalan mundur sambil tersenyum dengan Luhan yang menatap garang berada tepat di depannya. Lama-kelamaan Sehun pun berlari kencang dengan Luhan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di kelas dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay. Mereka sedang menggosipkan sesuatu asal kalian tahu.

"Nyebelin banget sih si Irene." Ujar Xiumin.

"Uuuuu...nyebelin." ujar Lay dikeraskeraskan supaya Irene yang sedang mereka gosipkan merasa. Luhan hanya melihat interaksi Irene dan Sehun dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada tangannya. Hatinya panas. _'Menyebalkan! Dasar sahabat nggak tahu diri!"_

Ya, Irene merupakan sahabat Luhan yang sudah terhitung 8 tahun lamanya mereka mengenal bahkan bersahabat, dan sekarang Irene berinteraksi sangat mesra dengan Sehun. Sebelumnya, Irene dan Sehun tidak satu kelas jadi mereka tak dekat sama sekali. Dan sekarang mereka dalam satu kelas dan menjadi sangat dekat terlebih Luhan berada di kelas yang berbeda diantara mereka berdua. Irene dan Luhan sudah bersahabat selama 8 tahun tapi gara-gara Sehun hubungan mereka merenggang.

Mengapa Luhan bisa menjauhi Irene? Karena Luhan sudah mengklaim bahwa Sehun miliknya, Sehun pun sebaliknya. Padahal mereka belum memangut sebuah hubungan. Sedikit rumit memang tapi itulah mereka. Beberapa waktu lalu, ketika ditanyai oleh teman mereka. Ia berkata bahwa ia suka pada Sehun, tetapi Sehun membisikkan nama orang yang ia sukai di telinga temannya yang bertanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Luhan tau Sehun tak menyukainnya tapi menyukai Kyungsoo. Berkat Baekhyun yang memberitahunya, ia pun bertekad untuk move on dari Sehun tapi pada hari itu terungkap bahwa Sehun menyukai Luhan dan kenyataan itu berhasil membuat Luhan berubah menjadi sedikit sinting daripada biasannya.

Dan sekarang Luhan yang mengklaim Sehun miliknya itu sedang benci kepada Irene. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Irene dikatakan pulang dari sekolah gara-gara sakit dan Luhan, sahabatnya hanya cuek dan tak peduli.

"Lu..." panggil Kris pada Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan sesudah mendengar Kris memanggilnya.

"Kau mengira Sehun berselingkuh ya?" tanya Kris pada Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hahaha..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kris pada Luhan yang sedang tertawa keras sekarang.

"Mengapa aku menuduh Sehun berselingkuh?" tanya Luhan sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Sehun mengira kau menuduhnya berselingkuh asal kau tahu." Jawab Kris sinis.

"Aku tak menuduhnya tapi aku menuduh sahabatku yang mendekati Sehun dan mereka menjadi sangat dekat dibandingkan aku!" desis Luhan tajam. Ia hampir menangis sekarang. Ia sangat frustasi. Berlebihan mungkin, tapi itulah Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kau mengobrol langsung dan membicarakan masalah kalian baik-baik dengan Sehun. Ia sedikit kacau hari ini." Beritahu Kris pada Luhan yang terlihat sama kacaunya dengan Sehun.

" _Sehun..._

 _Aku tak mengira kau berselingkuh bodoh. Aku hanya mengira Irene mendekatimu. Bahkan ia lebih dekat padamu daripada aku. Aku membencinya. Maaf..."_

Sehun yang membaca surat dari Luhan berjengkit senang. Luhan tak menuduhnya berselingkuh. Ia pun dengan cepat membalas.

" _Aku juga minta maaf Lu telah menuduhmu bahwa kau menuduhku berselingkuh padahal tidak."_

Tulis Sehun di selembar kertas tersebut sambil tersenyum kemudian melipatnya dan menyuruh Kai untuk memberikan surat tersebut kepada Luhan.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan Sehun dan Luhan kembali dekat tapi hubungan Luhan dengan Irene merenggang. Walaupun Irene berusaha mendekati Luhan, Luhan tetap menjauhinya. Ia benci Irene sejak kejadian itu asal kalian tahu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun memberi surat pada Luhan yang didalamnya mengetakan bahwa Sehun ingin melupakan Luhan karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian. Hati Luhan terenyuh sakit. Ia pun mencoba melupakan Sehun juga tapi sangatlah susah melakukannya, terlebih kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima, Sehun kembali dekat dengan Irene bahkan lebih dekat dengan Irene daripada sebelumnya. Hatinya bergejolak panas ketika setiap hari melihat Sehun dengan Irene berinteraksi dengan akrabnya dan mengabaikkan Luhan. Ketika melihat keduannya berinteraksi dengan mesara bahkan lebih mesra dari sebelumnya seperti Sehun yang merangkul pundak Irene, Sehun mencolek dagu Irene seusai digoda olehnya, membuat mata Luhan memanas, tak hanya mata namun hatinya.

Setelah seminggu melewati ujian yang menyebalkan. Luhan diberi hadiah, benar-benar sebuah hadiah yaitu ia mendapat peringkat tertinggi di kelasnya. Ia sungguh gembira saat itu. Ia berlompat-lompat bahagia. Irene, rivalnya (sekarang) yang biasannya mendapat peringkat tertinggi di kelas itu menjadi mendapat peringkat ke 6. Irene yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan sinis tiba-tiba dihadiahi seringaian oleh Luhan.

"Luhan..." teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan berjengit kaget.

" _Waeee?_ " teriak Luhan pada Baekhyun membuat seringaian yang sebelumnya tercetak jelas di bibirnya terganti menjadi gerucutan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ujar Baekhyun pada Luhan sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan melirik sekejap ke arah Irene. Luhan yang belum sempat menolak hanya pasrah akan tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Lu?"

"Hmmm..." jawab Luhan malas pada Baekhyun.

"Apa besok Minggu kau berangkat ke sekolah untuk event sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun berhati-hati.

"Apa kau lupa Byun! Aku bahkan besok Minggu menjadi pengurusnya!" Jawab Luhan sedikit keras dengan emosi sedikit tersulut.

"Calm down Lu, aku hanya bertanya." Ujar Baekhyun santai sambil merangkul pundak Luhan. Seringaian jelas tercetak di wajah gadis bermarga Byun itu sekarang.

"Kau menyeringai padaku?" bentak Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyeringai membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun mengganti seringaiannya itu menjadi senyuman.

"Tak Lu." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kkamjong! Bagaimana rencana besok minggu?" racau Sehun sambil mondar-mandir di depan Kai.

"Yak kau memaggilku Kkamjong! Bagaimana bisa!" teriak Kai sambil berdiri tegak dan matanya yang melotot.

"Hentikanlah. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain." Ujar Sehun sok bijaksana sambil duduk dan menutup sebelah mukanya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya membuat tanda stop untuk menghentikan Kai.

"Kau sok bijaksana." Ejek Kai kembali duduk namun Sehun tak menghiraukannya.

"Besok minggu bagaimana Kai?" tanya Sehun sambil menggigit kukunya cemas.

"Tinggal kau beri coklat atau bunga. Bukankah si Byun itu telah sepakat untuk bekerja sama dengan kita?"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Tinggal lakukan. Jangan memperburuk suasana." Sela Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Luhan sangat sibuk sekarang. Berlarian kesana kemari untuk mengurusi bazaar atau event yang diadakan sekolahnya setiap tahun. Ia tak mempedulikan badannya yang penuh keringat. Saat ia ingin mengecek stand makanan ia tak sengaja menyenggol pundak seseorang. Orang itu membawa coklat dan bunga yang sekarang sudah terjatuh dihadapan keduannya membuat si pria yang tak sengaja disenggolnya melongo.

"Bagaimana sih? Kau bisa jalan atau tidak?" bentak si pria itu membuat Luhan yang sedang fokus pada coklat dan bunga yang terjatuh itu berjengkit kaget. Luhan pun mengalihkan wajahnya pada si pria pemilik bunga dan coklat tersebut. Luhan melongo tak karuan melihat seseorang di depannya merupakan orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan lirih menyadari siapa pria di depannya.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun pada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya yang barusan tak sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuat rencananya sepenuhnya gagal.

"Maafkan aku telah menyenggolmu dan menjatuhkan bunga dan coklatmu itu." Ujar Luhan cepat sambil memunguti sebatang coklat dan sebuket bunga dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Ini pasti untuk Irene ya?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum miris seusai menyerahkan coklat dan bunga tersebut pada pemiliknya, Sehun. Sehun saat itu msaih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia masih melongo ditempat dengan tangan yang terbuka untuk menerima coklat dan bunga tersebut.

"Semoga berhasil. Bye Sehun." Ujar Luhan terdengar sangat sangat miris sambil berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Matanya memanas dan secara tak sadar air mata berharganya jatuh begitu saja. Sehun yang berdiri mematung sudah tampak sadar sekarang dan segera berlari menuju Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang mengelap air mata yang terus keluar itu merasakan ada tangan kekar yang menarik tangannya. Luhan pun berbalik.

" _Sehunnn..."_ Gumam Luhan melihat Sehun sedang berlutut di depannya dan Baekhyun juga Kai yang sedang mengabadikan momen Pangeran Sehun berlutut di depan Ratu Luhan layaknya sebuah dongeng. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun melihat kejadian itu, dimana Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol Sehun dan Luhan yang salah paham, Baekhyun langsung berlari mengejar Sehun dan memberikannya sebuket bunga baru yang dibelinya di stand bunga tak jauh dari stand makanan.

Sehun sekarang sedang berlutut di depan Luhan dan tangan kirinya yang memegang bunga seolah-olah memberikannya pada Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan sambil menatap manik rusa Luhan.

"Lu...Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun sedikit ragu mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Luhan. Jantung keduannya berpacu sangat cepat mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuh mereka lebih cepat daripada biasannya. Luhan membelakkan matanya kaget kemudian ia tersenyum manis dan langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sehun pun langsung berdiri dan Luhan pun menerima sebuket bunga lily ungu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lily ungu?"

"Hmm...simbol kesetiaan." Jawab Sehun kemudian menggengam tangan Luhan. Kedua insan tersebut tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjanji dalam hati mereka masing-masing, Sehun berjanji setelah ini ia tak akan berhenti menggengam tangan Luhan dan Luhan juga berjanji agar tak membuat prianya pergi. Mereka menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum dan tak menyadari bahwa Irene tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang kembali lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Haiiii...**

 **Balik lagi nih di chapter 2 Still the Same. Jangan lupa buat review ya. Oh ya, baca juga cerita aku yang Infinitely Yours sama Our Life Ok? Infinitely Yours itu ceritanya Luhan berlibur ke Korea dan ketemu Sehun yang super cuek. Terus gitu deh baca sendiri, Infinitely Yours itu remake ya dari novelnya Orizuka. Kalo Our Life itu Luhan masa lalu kelam Sehun nah si Luhan ini kena selective amnesia karena sebuah kecelakaanyang menyebabkan dia lupa sama Sehun dan terusannya gitu deh baca sendiri.**

 **Yang Infinitely Yours ini Genderswitch kalo yang Our Life YAOI gitu...**

 **Yaudah deh...**

 **Happy review and love this Fanfiction.**

 **Bye...**

 **Big Love,T**


	3. Chapter 3

_trdanszharfan present..._

.

.

.

.

.

STILL THE SAME

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan_

 _-and other pairing cast-_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family_

 _Rated : M_

 _Author : trdanszhafran_

 _WARNING!_

 _GENDERSWITCH/HUNHAN/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I sincerely hope you, you still love me or not I do not know. But I tried to forget you, and these feelings will always be with you. _STILL THE SAME LOVE YOU AND WHATEVER HAPPENS. LET'S FIGHT THEM TOGETHER_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Luhan yang sedang mengelap air mata yang terus keluar itu merasakan ada tangan kekar yang menarik tangannya. Luhan pun berbalik._

" _Sehunnn..." Gumam Luhan melihat Sehun sedang berlutut di depannya dan Baekhyun juga Kai yang sedang mengabadikan momen Pangeran Sehun berlutut di depan Ratu Luhan layaknya sebuah dongeng. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun melihat kejadian itu, dimana Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol Sehun dan Luhan yang salah paham, Baekhyun langsung berlari mengejar Sehun dan memberikannya sebuket bunga baru yang dibelinya di stand bunga tak jauh dari stand makanan._

 _Sehun sekarang sedang berlutut di depan Luhan dan tangan kirinya yang memegang bunga seolah-olah memberikannya pada Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan sambil menatap manik rusa Luhan._

" _Lu...Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun sedikit ragu mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Luhan. Jantung keduannya berpacu sangat cepat mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuh mereka lebih cepat daripada biasannya. Luhan membelakkan matanya kaget kemudian ia tersenyum manis dan langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _Sehun pun langsung berdiri dan Luhan pun menerima sebuket bunga lily ungu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Lily ungu?"_

" _Hmm...simbol kesetiaan." Jawab Sehun kemudian menggengam tangan Luhan. Kedua insan tersebut tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjanji dalam hati mereka masing-masing, Sehun berjanji setelah ini ia tak akan berhenti menggengam tangan Luhan dan Luhan juga berjanji agar tak membuat prianya pergi. Mereka menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum dan tak menyadari bahwa Irene tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang kembali lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 3

Hari demi hari dengan cepatnya berlalu membuat musim salju tak terasa sudah menghampiri Seoul. Salju yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Hawa dingin yang menusuk ketika keluar rumah. Bagi Luhan semuanya terasa sama hanya satu hal yang membuat salju tahun ini sedikit berbeda yaitu ada Sehun, kekasihnya yang selalu menemaninya. Tak sadar hubungan yang mereka jalani sudah sekitar 5 bulan.

Sejak Sehun mengungkapkan kalimat "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" sambil berlutut di depan Luhan 5 bulan yang lalu, ia merasa sangat senang dan menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Sejak saat itu ia bahkan menjadi Luhan yang super manja dibanding Luhan yang katanya manly. Ia sangat bahagia, ini adalah puncak kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan. Sebelumnya ia hidupnya hanya penuh dengan kesedihan dan air mata. Tetapi sesosok Oh Sehun mampu mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang periang seperti dahulu.

Pada awalnya Luna, si adik sangat bingung melihat perbedaan kakaknya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada kakaknya. Ia pun bertanya pada Byun Baekhyun yang notabennya teman dekat Luhan. Ia pun tau bahwa kakaknya sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan seorang pria. Ia ikut berbahagia atas kakaknya. Ia melihat bahwa pria tersebut merupakan sumber kebahagiaan kakaknya.

Namun Luhan juga memikirkan satu hal yang membuatnya terkadang cemas, yaitu "Apakah suatu hari nanti Sehun akan meninggalanku?" ia terkadang memikirkan kalimat tersebut yang membuatnya berujung bertanya pada Sehun dan Sehun tertawa dan selalu menjawab "Lulu sayang, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

Sehun yang selalu menenangkan Luhan, Sehun yang selalu mendampingi Luhan, Sehun yang selalu berada di sisi Luhan membuat hati Luhan bersorak bahagia. Ia tahu Sehun mencintainya dan ia juga mencintai prianya.

Saat ini disebuah taman yang indah, terlihat Luhan tengah bersandar nyaman di bahu kekar pria bermarga Oh tersebut. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dan dengan posesifnya Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan ketika ia melihat ada seseorang memperhatikan Luhan mengatakan seolah-olah Luhan hanya miliknya dan itu tak boleh diganggu gugat. Pelukan Sehun membuat Luhan berjengit.

"Sehun kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Tadi ada yang memperhatikanmu disana." Jawab Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Luhan dan menunjuk semak-semak belukar yang terdapat disisi taman.

"Tak usah seperti ini saja." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk memeluk pinggangnya kembali.

"Sebaiknya kau yang memelukku saja Lu."

"Kita saling memeluk saja."

"Baiklah."

Keduannya pun saling memeluk. Luhan yang memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan sambil mengelus surai Luhan.

"Lu, besok malam natal mau tak makan malam di rumahku bersama orang tuaku sekalian aku mengenalkanmu pada mereka?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat pelukan keduannya terlepas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Luhan sembaril menatap mata Sehun.

"Ya begitu, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Lagipula aku sering bercerita kepada mereka dan mereka memintaku untuk mengenalkanmu kepada mereka." Jawab Sehun balik menatap mata Luhan.

"Tapi aku belum siap." Ujar Luhan sedikit panik.

"Tak apa." Jawab Sehun menenangkan Luhan sambil mengelus surai lembut Luhan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka tak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika mereka tak menyetujui kita? Bagaimana jika mereka mengusirku? Bagaimana jika-"

"Jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang buruk sebelum kau bertemu mereka. Mereka pasti menyukaimu."

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada kata tapi Lu. Ayo kita pulang. Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk besok. Akan ku jemput besok jam 7 malam. Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang!" Ujarnya dan langsung menuntun Luhan masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom, Dad kekasihku mau untuk makan malam bersama kita besok malam." Ujar Sehun ketika ia sampai di rumahnya yang mewah.

"Benarkah?" ujar ibunya berbinar-binar.

"Iya Mom." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baguslah." Sahut Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Sehunna." Panggil si Ibu.

"Ya mom."

"Kau selalu tak memberi tau nama kekasihmu pada Mom dan Dad, mengapa kau tak memberi tau kami?" tanya Ibunya sambil menatap selidik pada Sehun.

"Besok Mom dan Dad akan tau sendiri. Pasti Mom dan Dad akan terpesona akan parasnya." Jawab Sehun dengan angkuh.

"Heuhh...Sebegitunya kau pada kekasihmu itu." Keluh ibunya sambil menggeleng-menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kok Mom." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum meringis.

"Ishhh kau itu memang." Ujar Ibunya jengkel.

"Bye Mom." Ujar Sehun sambil menghindari pukulan Ibunya dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sembari sedikit berlari menaiki tangga, ia berkata "Saranghae Mom." Sambil membentuk hati menggunakan tangannya. Ibunya hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya tersebut. Anaknya menjadi lebih terbuka 5 bulan terakhir ini dan ia menganggap bahwa yang membuat putra kesayangannya berubah drastis seperti ini adalah seorang yang sangat putranya cintai yaitu kekasihnya.

Ibunya sekarang sangat penasaran siapa nama kekasih putranya tersebut karena ia belum memberi tau siapa nama wanita tersebut tetapi putranya selalu bercerita tentang kekasihnya, mulai dari kejadian dimana ia menyukainya sampai memangut sebuah hubungan semuanya telah Sehun ceritakan padanya. Tapi nama kekasihnya masih seperti teka-teki kosong yang belum terpecahkan di kepala ibunya. Ia berharap, adanya kekasihnya ini membuat Sehun bahagia, karena kebahagiaan putranya itu sangat penting untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunna..."

"Ada apa Lu? Kau terdengar sangat gelisah."

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berkomunikasi lewat ponsel mereka. Dimana terlihat Luhan yang gelisah dan mondar-mandir sedari tadi dan Baekhyun yang khawatir akan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sehun mengajakku makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya besok." Beritahu Luhan pada Baekhyun. Luhan terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

PRANG!

"APA?" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat telinga Luhan kesakitan, ia juga tak sengaja memecahkan gelas di dapur karena ia terlalu kaget.

"Kau membuat telingaku sakit baek." Ujar Luhan.

"Hehe..Maaf. Tapi apakah itu benar?" ujar Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh sentuhan sebuah tangan di pundaknya. Luhan yang sedang menjawab pun terperanjat kaget. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat cerewet sekali.

"HUAHH..." teriak Baekhyun memekakan telinga Luhan. Baekhyun pun menengok kebelakang. Alhasil ia melihat Chanyeol, kekasihnya sedang meringis kearahnya sambil memegang pundaknya. Baekhyun pun langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol berjengkit ngeri.

"Maaf." Ujar Chanyeol singkat sambil tersenyum mringis dan berlari terbirit-birit.

"Itu siapa Baek?" tanya Luhan dalam telepon.

"Biasa, Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun sambil merotasikan bola matanya.

"Oh, yaudah pokoknya Baek kau harus menemaniku besok untuk berbelanja baju tanpa ada bantahan. Mengerti?" perintah Luhan dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon keduannya. Ia pun langsung berbaring dikasurnya dan memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya besok jika bertemu orang tua Sehun.

Ia memikirkan jika Ayah dan Ibu Sehun tak menyukainya dan membencinya. Ia memikirkan jika hubungan mereka tak direstui. Ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi besok. Ia takut bertemu orang-orang baru. Ia sedikit trauma.

Ia sedikit teringat kepada orang tuannya. Sehun beruntung masih mempunyai orang tua sedangkan ia tidak, membuat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Tapi ia juga bahagia karena jika Sehun memiliki orang tua maka orang tua Sehun jugaakan menjadi orang tuannya, jika orang tua Sehun menyukainya tapi ia rasa itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Ia bergelinting gelisah di kasurnya. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hari esok. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Ia pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku akan berangkat menjemputmu sekarang." Ujar Sehun melalui saluran telepon.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan.

Ya, sekarang waktu dimana Luhan akan bertemu orang tua Sehun. Sehun sangat menunggu waktu ini namun Luhan hanya bisa bergerak gelisah memikirkan waktu ini.

Tak lama mobil Sehun pun sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Sehun pun keluar dari mobil dan menuju Luhan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan sudah berpakaian dengan sangat sempurna. Luhan memakai turtle neck sweater putih dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna hijau dan coat berwarna coklat muda dengan sepatu boots yang sedikit ber-hak, rambutnya yang digerai membuat penampilannya malam ini membuat Sehun terpesona.

Sehun pun mendekati Luhan dan berbisik padanya, "Kau sangat cantik Lu." Ujar Sehun seduktif. Pipi Luhan pun langsung merah padam. "Ayo!" ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya menuju mobil.

.

.

"Ayo turun Lu!" ujar Sehun sembari membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Aku takut Sehun." Ujar Luhan gelisah.

"Tak apa Lu. Aku disini bersamamu." Ujar Sehun menenangkan Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Luhan pun keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju rumah Sehun untuk makan malam. Jujur jantung Luhan berdegup dengan kencang sekarang. Perlahan ia memasuki rumah Sehun dan akhirnya sampai di ruang makan. Disana sudah terdapat orang tua Sehun.

"Selamat malam Tuan, Nyonya. Saya kekasih Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badan.

"Wahh...Selamat datang Luhan. Silahkan duduk." Ujar Ibu Sehun dan dengan cepatnya ia membawa Luhan menuju sebuah kursi untuknya. Sehun hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala melihat apa yang Ibunya lakukan.

"Terimakasih Nyonya." Ujar Luhan malu-malu.

"Eishh...Tak usah sungkan." Ujar Ibunya Sehun. Sehun pun langsung duduk di tempant duduknya yaitu disamping Luhan.

"Ayo, silahkan makan." Ujar Ayah Sehun. Sekarang suara dentingan sendok dan garpu pun terdengar memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Oh. Beberapa kali terdengar juga suara tawa orang tua Sehun maupun Sehun karena tingkah Luhan yang sangat lucu.

Terlihat Sehun sedang menyuapi Luhan sekarang dan Luhan dengan malu-malu memakannya.

"Kalian sangat romantis sekali. Seperti di drama-drama kesukaan Mom." Goda Ibu Sehun melihat interaksi antara kedua insan tersebut. Pipi Luhan pun memerah sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

" _Yeobo_ , aku ingin kau menyuapiku seperti mereka." Ujar Ibu Sehun kepada suaminya dangan bergelayut manja ditangan suaminya membuat Suaminya tersedak, Sehun juga dan Luhan yang langsung menghentikan 'acara' makannya. Sehun pun tertawa keras. Sedangkan Ayah Sehun sedang meminum air putih dan berusaha menetralkan pikirannya.

" _Yeobo,_ kita terlalu tua untuk melakukan itu." Ujar Ayah Sehun mengundang tawa seluruh orang yang berada di ruang makan kecuali Ibu Sehun.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengulangi masa muda kita." Ujar Ibu Sehun merajuk.

Seluruh ruang makan pun dipenuhi dengan obrolan dan tawa malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, Nyonya aku pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Luhan meminta ijin kepada kedua orang tua Sehun.

"Jangan memanggil kami Tuan dan Nyonya panggil kami Mom dan Dad seperti Sehun memanggil kami saja." Ujar Ibu Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Tu-..Dad dan Mom Luhan pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Luhan sambil menunduk malu.

"Lihat _Yeobo_ betapa lucunya dia." Ujar Ibu Sehun sedikit tertawa.

"Dia memang lucu Mom seperti yang ku katakan." Timpal Sehun.

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang. Hati-hati dijalan ya nak. Kunjungi kami berdua jika kau ada waktu." Ujar Ayah Sehun.

"Baik Dad."

Sehun dan Luhan pun berjalan menuju mobil dan memasuki mobil. Luhan pun langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah dua orang tersebut. Ini tak seperti yang ia kira, orang tua Sehun menerimanya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Mereka menerimamu,kan?"

"Iya, aku sangat bahagia Sehunna." Jawab Luhan sambil merangul lengan Sehun dan bersender dibahu priannya. Sehun pun hanya tersenyum mengingat interaksi kekasihnya dan orang tuanya. Ia turut bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

Haii...

Maaf telat update. Oh ya besok next chapternya ada adegan NC-nya, jadi siap-siap.

Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang update karena bener-bener sibuk. Besok minggu depan ujian hari minggunya tanggal 12 try out dan 3 hari setelahnya UCO jadi aku bener-bener harus nyiapin buat itu semua. Maaf kalo telat update. Yaudah sekian.

Jangan lupa review!

Thanks

Big love,T


	4. Chapter 4

_trdanszharfan present..._

.

.

.

.

.

STILL THE SAME

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan_

 _-and other pairing cast-_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family_

 _Rated : M_

 _Author : trdanszhafran_

 _WARNING!_

 _GENDERSWITCH/HUNHAN/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I sincerely hope you, you still love me or not I do not know. But I tried to forget you, and these feelings will always be with you. _STILL THE SAME LOVE YOU AND WHATEVER HAPPENS. LET'S FIGHT THEM TOGETHER_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Tuan, Nyonya aku pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Luhan meminta ijin kepada kedua orang tua Sehun._

" _Jangan memanggil kami Tuan dan Nyonya panggil kami Mom dan Dad seperti Sehun memanggil kami saja." Ujar Ibu Sehun sambil tersenyum._

" _Baiklah Tu-..Dad dan Mom Luhan pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Luhan sambil menunduk malu._

" _Lihat Yeobo betapa lucunya dia." Ujar Ibu Sehun sedikit tertawa._

" _Dia memang lucu Mom seperti yang ku katakan." Timpal Sehun._

" _Baiklah kau boleh pulang. Hati-hati dijalan ya nak. Kunjungi kami berdua jika kau ada waktu." Ujar Ayah Sehun._

" _Baik Dad."_

 _Sehun dan Luhan pun berjalan menuju mobil dan memasuki mobil. Luhan pun langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah dua orang tersebut. Ini tak seperti yang ia kira, orang tua Sehun menerimanya. Ia pun tersenyum._

" _Mereka menerimamu,kan?"_

" _Iya, aku sangat bahagia Sehunna." Jawab Luhan sambil merangul lengan Sehun dan bersender dibahu priannya. Sehun pun hanya tersenyum mengingat interaksi kekasihnya dan orang tuanya. Ia turut bahagia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE STORY BEGIN

CHAPTER 4

WARNING! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

"Terimakasih Sehun telah mengantarkanku." Ujr Luhan setelah mobil Sehun berhenti di depan rumahnya, tempat ia tinggal bersama adiknya-Luna. Ia pun turun dari mobil tersebut tetapi Sehun malah mencegahnya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Aku menginap di rumahmu ya Lu. Sekali saja." Ujar Sehun memohon dengan tampang memelas.

"Memangnya kenapa kok kamu tiba-tiba ingin menginap di rumahku?"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin menginap di rumahmu." Jawab Sehun masih dengan muka memelas dan menarik-narik tangan Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Ya?"

"Ya?" Pinta Sehun berkali-kali dan berhasil membuat Luhan berkata Iya.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah Luhan. Para maid dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan seorang lelaki asing yang bergandengan dengan majikan mereka. Luhan yang melihat raut muka maidnya pun segera berkata, "Perkenalkan ini Oh Sehun, kekasihku."

Para maid pun dibuat terkejut apalagi Bibi Lee yang menjadi pengasuh Luhan dan Luna sejak kecil. Ia pun mendekati Luhan dan berkata, "Hati-hati Luhan. Kekasihmu terlihat sedikit agresif daripada lelaki lain."

Muka Luhan pun memerah dan memukul lengan Bibi Lee.

"Bibi..." rajuknya manja.

"Sana naiklah bersama kekasihmu Sehun itu. Sudah Bibi peringatkan lohh..." godanya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar khusus untuknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Siapa itu Lu?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat interaksi keduannya yang cukup akrab. Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan kehilangan ibunya dan tak mungkin orang tersebut ibunya lagipula Luhan memanggilnya Bibi.

"Itu Bibi Lee, pengasuhku dan Luna sejak kecil. Sekarang kita keatas." Ujar Luhan cepat membuat Sehun bingung akan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini kamarmu Lu?"

"Iya."

"Mengapa kau menempelkan poster Christiano Ronaldo disana?" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk poster Christiano Ronaldo.

"Bukankah kau sudah kuberitahu bahwa aku penggemar fanatik Christiano Ronaldo?"

"Itu merusak pemandangan kamarmu." Ujar Sehun ketus.

"Ayolah, itu hanya poster."

Sehun pun berjalan menghampiri poster tersebut dan dalam sekali gerakan tangan poster sialan tersebut sudah terlepas dari dinding kamar Luhan. Sehun pun meremas-remas poster tersebut dan mengabaikan teriakan tak rela Luhan. Dan Sehun pun membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Itu terlihat indah saat di tempat sampah." Ujarnya.

Luhan pun cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sehun yang melihatnya pun langsung bertindak.

"Ayolah Lu, itu hanya poster sialan yang merusak pemandangan kamarmu." Ujarnya. Luhan tetap tak merespon.

"Lu?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Lulu sayang?"

"Luhannie sayang?"

Bujukan Sehun untuk membuat Luhan tak marah hanya sia-sia. Sehun pun mengecup bibir Luhan. Namun Luhan tak merespon sama sekali.

' _Sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini!'_ ujar Sehun dalam hati sambil sedikit menyeringai. Sehun pun meraup bibir ranum Luhan dan melumatnya sambil memainkan puting Luhan.

Tanpa melepas pangutan mereka, Sehun mendorong Luhan perlahan-lahan ke ranjang. Sehun pun merobek kasar baju Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam kaku.

Sehun pun menjilat pucuk dada Luhan, bermain-main disana. Menjilat dan menghisapnya membuat Luhan memekik kecil. Lalu jilatan itu perlahan turun menuju pusar Luhan, lidahnya bermain disana sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas bokongnya.

Sehun pun kembali sibuk dengan bibir Luhan. Ia menyesapnya dan menyedotnya bagaikan permen. Luhan tak mau kalah. Ia juga menyedot bibir Sehun habis-habisan.

Perlahan Sehun pun memasukan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan. Mereka saling bercumbu penuh gairah. Luhan tak menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang menggesek-nggesekan junior tegangnya. Luhan sudah sibuk akan kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Ngghhhh..."

SRET!

Luhan pun mengaitkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. Sehun juga menekan tengkuk Luhan habis-habisan agar mereka lebih dekat dan intim. Lelehan air liur Luhan terlihat mengalir melalui lehernya. Pangutan mereka berdua pun terlepas.

"Aku akan melakukannya Lu!"

"Ini pertama kalinya untuku."

"Aku akan berhati-hati."

Sehun pun segera memposisikan joniornya di vagina Luhan yang terlihat sempit. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat junior tersebut melesak masuk ke vaginanya.

"Arghhh..Sehun!"

"Apa sangat sakit Lu?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat setetes air mata turun dari mata kekasihnya. Luhan tak menjawab. Ketika junior Sehun mulai terasa penuh di vaginanya rasa sakit itu tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat.

"Apa masih sakit Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak, lanjutkan!"

"Ternyata Luhanku sekarang sudah menjadi nakal."

"Aku nakal karenamu."

Sehun pun mulai bergerak, membuat suara decitan ranjang.

"Ahh—kau sempit lu..." racau Sehun.

Luhan mencengkram ranjang saat Sehun mulai bergerak. Luhan menahan nafas saat Sehun menghujam prostatnya dengan kuat. Ini nikmat sekali!

"Ouhhh..—Faster hunn..." racauan Luhan mulai terdengar. Desahannya membangkitkan gairah Sehun untuk terus menghujam vaginanya.

"Desahanmu memang yang terbaik Lu."

Sehun pun terus bergerak dan tak disangka Luhan juga ikut menusuk junior Sehun sehingga mereka berdua bergerak berlawanan, membuat sensasi yang sangat nikmat.

"Shit—Kau sempit Lu.." racau Sehun diiringi desahan Luhan. Sehun semakin dalam menusuk membuat tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak.

CROT!

CROT!

Sperma Sehun masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan. Keduanya dipenuhi peluh. Tubuh Sehun pun ambruk.

"Tadi kau sangat mengagumkan Lu." Puji Sehun.

Luhan pun tersenyum malu dan keduannya tertidur akibat kelelahan akan kegiatan yang baru saja mereka berdua lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

TBC

 **Haiii...**

 **Aku udah update. Maaf agak lama. Aku nggak bisa nulis adegan nc-nya panjang karena aku nggak kuat. Yaudah ini yahhh udah aku update buat yang nungguin.**

 **Next update Infinitely Yours.**

 **Thankyou**

 **Big Love, T**


End file.
